


Together Again

by tx0



Series: Partners [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash gets reacquainted with a Pokémon he first met long ago.





	Together Again

Ash was wandering around the Safari Zone in Kanto when he saw a sign for the Big P Pokémon Race, reminding him of the time he had competed in the race using a Ponyta that evolved into a Rapidash during the race.

“Hi, Ash!” a young woman called out from the ranch, walking up to him. “Hey, Lara!” Rapidash walked around the barn and spotted Ash, then galloped over to him. It rubbed its head against Ash affectionately. Because it remembered and trusted Ash, its fiery mane did not burn him. Ash pet its mane and it happily whinnied in response. Then, another Pokémon started making a commotion. “I wonder what’s going on, I’ll go check it out. You two stay here and get caught up.” She walked away to find out what the problem was.

“Hey, buddy! How have you been?” Ash rubbed Rapidash’s side and slowly lowered his hand to its belly. He rubbed its belly while burying his head in its soft short fur. Its cock began to unsheath and come into view. Ash’s eyes got wide then he dropped to his knees and crawled under the Pokémon. He grabbed its cock and stroked it, helping pull it out from its sheath. It was already longer than his forearm with no sign of stopping. He licked the head once before opening his mouth as wide as he could. He began to take it in his mouth. He moved down as far as he could go, which wasn’t very far given the enormous size of the whole thing. He felt his throat bulge to the limit as its cock pushed past his gag reflex. He slowly bobbed his head, trying to go farther down each time.

Ash pulled his mouth off of it and licked all of the way down its cock and stopped at the base to admire its giant balls. He cupped one with his hand, it was bigger than his palm. He licked the sack around the other ball. He very gently massaged the ball in his hand and suckled on the other. Then he switched sides, suckling and massaging the opposite balls. Salty sweat rolled down his tongue.

He licked up the back of the sack and continued licking up to its asshole. He licked around the outside of the donut before letting his tongue slip into its hole slightly. He then grabbed both sides of its ass and shoved his face in between its cheeks. Its flaming tail rested on his head as he stuck his tongue in as far as possible, licking all over its walls. He eventually reluctantly pulled back, as he needed to breathe.

He stood up and walked in front of the beast, brushing his hand along its side along the way. He grabbed its snout and kissed the end. He slipped his tongue into its mouth, then it did the same to him. Its large rough tongue scraped against his, filling his mouth. Its tongue was much larger and heavier than his. He pulled away from their passionate kiss and took off his shirt, Rapidash licked up his torso, leaving a long trail of thick saliva on his skin. He dropped his pants to the ground and Rapidash licked his hard cock. It curled its tongue around his cock and moved its snout right up to him and began sucking his cock.

Rapidash pulled back and Ash turned around. He bent over and aimed his ass up at Rapidash. It leaned down and licked his hole, its tongue broke through his opening with ease. It licked the walls deep inside of him, farther than any human’s tongue, or even cock, could reach. Rapidash then pulled its tongue out and stepped forward until its cock hit Ash’s opening. The flared head instantly stretched his hole, but eased in Ash’s hole thanks to its ample saliva along with the precum on its cock. Rapidash slowly slid its giant cock inside of him, easily going farther than any human could in just a second. Ash could feel his internal organs rearranging to make room for the massive intrusion. It was only halfway inside of him but he could feel that he was at his absolute limit.

Rapidash pulled its cock almost all of the way out before slowly sliding it back in until it physically couldn’t fill Ash’s body anymore. It started a slow and careful pace, thrusting as far into him as it could. With every thrust of its cock, his organs were shoved to the side and his tummy bulged out. He put a hand up to his torso so he could feel the bump from the head of its cock through his skin. Rapidash’s cock grazed against his prostate repeatedly. Eventually, it hit just the right spot and Ash let out a moan. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before he started cumming. His cum shot out and landed on the grass below.

Rapidash bucked faster and faster until it couldn’t hold back anymore. It let out a long neigh and dumped its seed into Ash. He felt his insides expand even more for the large volume of cum that was rushing inside of him. He put a hand on his belly, feeling himself fill up with cum.

Rapidash took a few steps back and dismounted him. Its cock pulled out of him and was followed by a flood of its cum that was rushing out of Ash’s gaping hole. He quickly turned around and licked the remaining cum off of the length of its cock before it resheathed itself. He placed his hand under his open hole to catch cum as it continued to pour out of him. Once his cupped hand began to overflow, he brought it up to his face and messily smashed his hand to his mouth, purposefully letting the cum smear on his face and drip down onto his torso. He felt it slide down his throat into his stomach. He scooped up some of the cum that had pooled on the ground underneath him and continued feeding himself. He felt himself become slightly bloated due to the unbelievable amount of cum inside of him, both in his stomach and deep in his hole.

Ash laid on the ground, completely exhausted. Cum was still trickling out of him as his hole pulsated while slowly returning to regular size. He put his hands on his belly, which was still much larger than normal, and shook it. He heard the mass amounts of cum swish around inside of him. Rapidash folded its legs up and laid down beside him. “Good boy” Ash said breathlessly. He reached over and petted its snout. He rolled over onto his side and planted a kiss on its snout. He cuddled up next to it as they fell asleep.


End file.
